Demigods At Hogwarts
by NewAgeHero
Summary: Percy and Annabeth travel to Britain to help the wizards face Lord Voldemort. T for swearing.


**So I was reading Professor Perseus Jackson, and I realized how bad I hated the plot and most of what I did with it. So I'm rewritting it. This is the first chapter. Keep in mind that this has a diffrent plot than my orgininal one.**

_Percy POV_

"So you want us to do what?" I asked.

Chiron and Hecate were meeting with Annabeth and I in the big house, and telling us they wanted us to go to Britain.

"You'll be students in the 5th year there. They need the two of you. An evil wizard named Lord Voldemort has risen and will take over the wizarding world if you don't help. We want the two of you to go and protect Harry Potter." Hecate told us.

"Fine." Annabeth said.

"Great! I'm going to tranfer to you everything you need to know, from who Harry is to any magic spell you would possibly need. You will ned wands. Here." Hecate told us.

She looked at Annabeth, "10 inches, water from the Phlegethon, wood from an Olive tree."

She looked at me, "11 inches, Water from the River Styx, wood from an Ash tree."

I was suddenly flooded with information, and so was Annabeth. After we had got everything I looked up at Hecate.

"So, where are we staying pre-school?" I asked her.

"Grimmauld Place. They're expecting you. And by the way, only Professor Dumbledore knows that the two of you are demigods, so try to keep that a secret." And with that, we were off.

_Harry POV_

I had arrived from the Dursley's a few days ago and was eating lunch when I heard the news.

"Two 17-year-olds coming? Well someone should go tell Sirius, its his house!" I heard Mrs. Weasley's voice say.

Two 17 year olds were coming? Why? What if they were Death Eaters? Just then a knock came from the door. Around the same time, most of the people in the house went to it. Lupin opened it to see two teenagers, probably the ones that were coming.

"Hey," Said the male of the two, "I'm Percy. This is Annabeth. Can we come in?" He finished rather bluntly.

I noticed Ron and Hermione had appeared next to me, talking, "How do we know these two arn't Death Eaters?" Ron asked suspiously, "Oh, shut up Ron." Hermione replied.

Everyone went into the kitchen, including Percy and Annabeth.

"So, who are you guys?" Ron asked stupidly.

Percy started to talk, "Well, I'm Percy and thats Annabeth. We're 17 and American exchange students. We have to take the classes from 5th year becuase of the diffrence in schooling methods." He finished.

The two sat next to me. Percy started Eating immediatly, but Annabeth was more cautious, "So where are you guys from? In America, I mean." I asked her, "I'm from Virgina, and Percy is from New York." She responded.

"Do the two of you have your school supplies?" Mrs. Weasley asked them, "No, we were going to go down and get them in a few days."

Later that night, Ron and I were in our room with Fred and George, Hermione, and Ginny when the two Americans walked in.

"Hey, whats up?" Percy asked as Annabeth smacked him in the head, (oh, sorry), "Tally ho my good mates!" (another smack)

"Hi. We were bored. Can we come in?" Percy asked bluntly.

"Sure." I told them.

"So what school did you guys go to in America?" Hermione asked.

"We went to New York Wizarding School in Long Island." Annabeth answered.

"Why are you starting at our 5th year?" Hermione asked again.

"Our headmaster wanted us to take the O.W.L." Percy told her.

I realized that Hermione would go on all night with the questions, and thankfully the Twins stepped in. George apperated to her, and then with her, out of the room. He came back without her.

"I dropped her downstairs. Get back to your rooms or you'll answer her questions forever." He told them.

Percy and Annabeth followed his advice and were long gone by the time a panting Hermione came in.

"George. I. Hate. You." Hermione said out-of-breath.

George smiled sweetly at her.

_The next morning_

It was almost noon when Percy came down for some food. He looked tired, but it seemed like his body was full of energy. Half an hour later, we were off on our way to Diagon Alley.

_Percy POV_

Annabeth and I went to the Bank to get galleons from the Olympian vault, which we did no problem. We bought our books qucikly enough, and Annabeth bought an Owl. She named it Bob. The others also shopped pretty quickly, aside from a run in with "Malfoy" as Ron called him.

"Ron, who is the 'Malfoy' and whats the thing that you have for him?" I asked.

"His name is Draco Malfoy, and hes a student at Hogwarts. Hes also a royal arse that should get his ass kicked." Ginny told me.

"Hmm." I said.

_back at the house- still Percy POV_

The Order of The Phoenix was having a meeting, and Annabeth and I were invited. Most of them were okay with it, aside from some grumbling, but Ron was flat out complaining.

"But they don't know anything! Why can they join but we can't!" He all but but yelled at his mother.

"Becuase Ronald, they have experinece dealing with this! Something you don't!" She all but yelled back.

Ron grumbled some more, but appeared to accept it as Annabeth and I closed the kitchen doors. A guy named Remus Lupin started off the meeting.

"Okay, welcome Percy and Annabeth. Second off, Molly we should let Harry join." He siad bluntly.

"No! Harry is just a child!" She yelled at him. **I don't remember the full meeting so just imagine whats going on okay**

After Sirius and Molly yelled at eachother, I noticed one of the Twin's extendable ears.

"Guys! shhh! The others are trying to listen in!" I told them. Everyone quited down as I used a blasting charm to explode the ear. We all heard a muffled "Bloody Hell!" due to the fact that the noise was probably very loud.

"Okay, meeting over." Molly said as everyone left.

Annabeth and I walked over to where the Twins, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were, "I've been working on my blasting charm, how was it?" I asked them.

I recieved annoyed glares in response.

"That bloody hurt!" Ron told me.

"It really did, Percy." Hermione said.

"Would you rather have Mrs. Weasley be chewing you out?" I asked them.

"No..." Was a group response.

"Great. goodnight everyone." I said as Annabeth and I went into our room and went to sleep.

**This is where chapter one ends, mostly becuase I can't think of anything else to put. Anyway, next chapter is the Hogwarts Express! (Its because my copy of the book is pretty much in tatters that I'm rushing it so early on, It'll get better soon, just ive it some time, please) -NewAgeHero**


End file.
